Reality
by Sadhvi72
Summary: [HUNKAI FF] Hanya sebuah cerita klise yang menceritakan mengenai bertemu nya pangeran sekolah dengan murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Entah mengapa sehun tak suka saat pertama kali melihat jongin. Karena menurutnya murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa hanya lah murid lemah yang meminta belas kasihan. Lalu bagaimana Hidup jongin yg mendapat hinaan terutama oleh sang pengeran sekolah?
1. Chapter 1

**Reality**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre:school life, friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

.

 **prolog**

Hanya sebuah cerita klise yang menceritakan mengenai bertemu nya pangeran sekolah dengan anak murid baru. Entah mengapa sang pangeran sekolah tidak suka saat melihat anak baru itu masuk kesekolah nya dan satu kelas dengan nya.

Kisah ini bermula saat pemuda bernama Kim Jongin -si anak baru- mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan sekolah yang lebih tinggi di Seoul High School karena kepintaran nya dan yah memang dirinya nya kurang mampu.

Bahkan ia tak memiliki kedua orangtua lagi, ia hanya hidup sebatangkara dan tinggal di sebuat flat kecil yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah nya, ia harus bekerja part time untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup nya. Jongin bekerja pada sebuah cafe sebagai pelayan. Karena memang itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Oh Sehun- sang pangeran sekolah- yang akrab di panggil sehun itu entah mengapa tak suka saat pertama kali melihat jongin masuk kedalam kelas nya. Ia memandang jongin dengan tatapan remeh nya. Karena menurutnya siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu hanya lah orang-orang lemah yang meminta belas kasihan.

Sehun sangat berkuasa disekolah ini karena kakek nya lah yang mempunyai sekolah ini jadi ia tak perlu takut melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Bahkan sebelum sehun masuk ke sekolah ini para guru sudah mengenal nya dan takut pada nya.

Karena pernah saat ia berkunjung ke sekolah ini ia tak sengaja berlari dan menumpahkan minuman yang ia bawa ke baju seorang guru disana. Karena sang guru yang tak tahu bahwa sehun cucu dari pemilik sekolah, ia memarahi sehun habis-habisan dan menjewer telinga sehun. Sehun yang tak terima lalu mengadu pada kakek nya dan Boom- di pecat lah guru itu.

Dan dari situ lah tak ada yang berani melawan nya.

.

.

.

.

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan keseharian jongin yang mengalami banyak hinaan yang bahkan iapun tak tahu penyebab nya. Dan yang paling utama yaitu kebencian sang pangeran sekolah yang menurut nya tidak wajar karena iapun tak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat.

TBC/END

ff baru lagi nih... Maaf ya ceritanya terlalu klise. Tapi aku bakal usahain buat yang bener2 versi aku sendiri.

So...

Wanna review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre:school life, friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

.

Terlihat seorang namja atau kita sebut Jongin tengah berlari untuk menuju ke sekolah nya. Ini baru memasuki tiga hari ia bersekolah. peluh mulai mengalir di pelipis nya karena ia berlari dari rumah nya untuk kesekolah.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih berlari ketimbang menaiki bus. Ini bermula karena tadi malam ia kerja lembur untuk mendapatkan gaji lebih. Ia sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli buku paket. Ia baru pulang saat Cafe sudah tutup yaitu saat pukul 11 malam. Jongin sangat kelelahan hingga langsung tertidur sampai rumah bahkan ia tidak membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu.

Tadi pagi jongin bangun agak siang dari biasanya hingga ia ketinggalan bus yang biasa ia naiki hingga berakhirnya dengan ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kesekolah. Sebenarnya badannya agak lemas sebab tadi malam hingga sekarang ia belum makan sama sekali. Tetapi ia tak memperdulikan itu yang penting ia tidak terlambat ke sekolah lagian di flat nya sedang tidak ada makanan sama sekali.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah jongin langsung berhenti dengan nafas yang memburu, hingga saat ia sudah mulai akan melangkah ke sekolah ia dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Hei kau! Tolong buang sampah ini ke depan sana!" Suruh seorang sunbae Sambil menunjuk tempat sampah yang terletak sedikit agak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah maaf sunbae, tapi sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan mulai" tolak jongin dengan sopan.

"Jadi kau melawanku?" tantang sunbae tersebut kepada jongin.

"ti-tidak sunbae, si-sini aku buang" jongin langsung mengambil kantong sampah di tangan sunbae itu dan langsung berlari ke tong sampah tersebut.

Sebenarnya jongin agak khawatir bila ia terlambat, karena guru yang mengajar pada pelajaran pertama ini sangat galak. Jongin juga tak mau melawan sunbae di sekolah ini karena ia tak mau membuat masalah dengan siapapun itu.

HUNKAI

Jongin sedikit terengah saat sampai di depan kelas nya karena ia lagi-lagi berlari apalagi kelasnya berada di lantas dua.

Saat jongin hendak masuk ia sempat terkejut ternyata benar guru tersebut sudah masuk dan mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya. Jongin sedikit bergetar saat akan masuk ia sangat takut. Dengan keberanian yang cukup banyak akhirnya ia masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"permisi... Maaf saemm sa-saya terlambat" jongin menundukkan kepalanya tak berani nenatap guru didepan nya.

"Kau berani sekali Kim Jongin!" ucap guru tersebut.

"maaf saya tad-" belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan kalimat nya, sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh sang guru.

"Sekarang pergi ke toilet dan bersihkan hingga bersih" perintah guru itu.

Jongin langsung menegakkan kepala nya saat mendengar perintah sang guru, ia nampak terkejut.

"jangan.. Saemm. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan ini" jongin membungkukkan badan nya berkali-kali agar mendapat keringanan dari sang guru.

"saya tidak mau mendengar alasan lagi. Cepat keluar!"

Jongin sangat tidak rela, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tak mau hukumannya ditambah.

"Baik saemm"

Jongin langsung berjalan perlahan menuju toilet siswa disana dengan perlahan. Ia sangat lemas, sungguh.

Sedangkan murid yang melihat itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda, ada yang tertawa pelan termasuk sang pangeran kelas dan ada juga yang prihatin seperti chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Mereka-chanyeol dan baekhyun-merupakan teman jongin dari awal masuk sekolah. Karena menurut Mereka jongin sama seperti mereka malah jongin ini pintar sekali bisa mendapatkan beasiswa disana.

HUNKAI

Jongin mulai membersihkan lantai kamar mandi, hingga seseorang masuk ke kamar mandi. Orang tersebut ternyata sang pangeran sekolah, sehun.

Sehun berjalan perlahan hingga sampai didekat tong sampah dengan sengaja ia menyenggol tong tersebut hingga jatuh dan mengotori lantai yang sudah jongin bersihkan.

"Astaga" jongin kaget dengan bunyi tong yang jatuh dan juga sampah yang berserakan.

"sehun kenapa?" tanya jongin pelan karena tatapan mata sehun sangat tajam dan juga seakan mengintimidasi nya.

"kau menuduhku?" tanya sehun balik dengan wajah datar nya.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja-"

"jadi kau menuduhku begitu? Hm?" tanya sehun dengan memegang tangan jongin kasar.

"ti-tidak akh...sa..sakit sehun. Lepaskan" jongin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun, tetapi kekuatan nya kalah besar dari sehun.

"jangan berani-berani nya kau melawan ku. Kalau tidak tanggung sendiri akibatnya." setelah mengatakan itu sehun langsung melepaskan genggaman nya dan pergi meninggalkan jongin sendirian.

Jongin sedikit meringis saat melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, ia mengusap-usap nya dengan perlahan. Setelah merasa tidak terlalu sakit ia melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih nya dan membersihkan sampah yang tadi ditumpahkan oleh sehun.

Selang beberapa menit terlihat baekhyun masuk ke toilet itu.

"Jongin... " panggil nya.

"Ah baekhyun kenapa kemari?" ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat baekhyun.

"tidak ada. Aku hanya khawatir padamu apalagi tadi aku melihat sehun keluar izin ke toilet" jelas baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga tahu mengenai sehun yang tidak menyukai adanya jongin di sekolah mereka. Dia tahu dari jongin? Bukan. Ia pernah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana sehun memperlakukan jongin. Saat hari pertama mereka sekolah ia melihat sehun yang sengaja menabrak jongin hingga jatuh, tetapi ia tetap berjalan dan tidak mempedulikan tangan jongin yang tergores karena terkena lantai.

Dan ia juga pernah mendengar sehun berbicara dengan teman-teman nya tentang jongin, dari situ lah ia yakin bahwa sehun tidak menyukai jongin. Padahal menurut nya jongin ini anak yang baik, sopan dan juga rajin. Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah mengetahui tentang jongin yang tidak mempunyai orang tua dan juga harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup nya. Baekhyun sangat kasihan melihat jongin yang seperti ini ditambah banyak murid disini yang tidak menyukai jongin karena hasutan sehun.

"Dia tidak mengganggu kok, tenang saja" jongin berusaha tersenyum di depan baekhyun.

"baiklah aku percaya pada mu. Sekarang jja aku bantu bersih-bersih" baekyun juga ikut tersenyum.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya " tidak perlu baekhyun, nanti malah kau kena marah dengan lee saem karena izin lama sekali" jongin merasa tidak enak dengan baekhyun.

Jongin hanya tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, baekhyun dan chanyeol mau berteman dengan nya saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"tak apa jongin"

"tapi aku tak mau merepotkan mu"

"aku tak apa sungguh. Ayo cepat kita bersihkan" baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan jongin agar tak melarangnya untuk membantu jongin.

Jongin akhirnya hanya pasrah dan kembali mengerjakan tugas nya itu dengan di bantu oleh baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka lewatkan untuk membersihkan toilet dengan tenang hingga akhirnya...

"sshhh... Akh" tiba-tiba jongin jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"jongin, kau kenapa?" baekhyun langsung mendatangi jongin yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"a-aku tak tau hyung. Sshhh... Tiba-tiba pusing sekali." jongin meringis merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"sabar jongin aku aka-JONGGINNNN" baekhyun langsung kaget saat tiba-tiba jongin pingsan di pelukan nya.

Baekhyun sangat panik saat jongin pingsan dan langsung berusaha membawa jongin ke ruang UKS.

HUNKAI

Saat sudah sampai di UKS, baekhyun langsung menaruh jongin perlahan ke ranjang yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan sang dokter pun juga kaget saat melihat ada yang pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nya?" tanya sang dokter.

"aku juga tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja jongin pingsan" jelas baekhyun sambil menatap wajah sang dokter.

"baiklah saya periksa dulu"

Lalu sang dokter memeriksa jongin, setelah beberapa menit barulah selesai.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya baekhyun cemas.

"seperti nya jongin ini kecapekan dan juga belum ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut nya. Apakah benar?" tanya sang dokter.

"aku pun tak tahu dokter. Dari kemarin kami belum ada bertemu"

"sepertinya jongin terlalu memforsir dirinya jadi ia kelelahan dan lupa untuk makan. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu disini. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas bukan nya jam kedua akan dimulai?"

"baik dokter saya kembali ke kelas dulu. Tolong jaga dia" pamit baekhyun sopan.

"pasti" jawab sang dokter.

Setelah baekhyun keluar sang dokter hanya memandangi wajah jongin yang terlelap. Ia pun juga tahu mengenai perihal jongin yang banyak di benci murid lain disini. Ia sangat kasihan melihatnya.

HUNKAI

Setelah nya pelajaran kedua dimulai, guru mulai mengaabsen murid satu persatu hingga nama jongin di panggil.

"Kim Jongin"

"maaf saemm jongin masuk UKS, tadi ia pingsan" jawab baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"ada apa dengan nya?" tanya sang guru.

"saya tidak tahu. Mungkin ia kelelahan" jawab baekhyun lagi.

Lalu sang guru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Murid lain yang mendengar jongin pingsan langsung berbisik-bisik. Ada yang berfikir positif mengenai jongin dan ada juga yang berfikiran negatif seperti misalnya ' mungkin ia kelelaham melayani pelanggan nya' pelanggan yang dimaksud disini yaitu lelaki hidung belang.

Kenapa mereka ada yang berfikiran begitu? Itu karena ada rumor yang entah dari mana datang nya mengatakan bahwa jongin bekerja di sebuah hiburan malam.

Sedangkan sehun tidak mempedulikan sekeliling nya yang meributkan jongin, ia terus membaca buku yang ada ditangan nya.

HUNKAI

Sehun sedang berada di dalam mobil membelah jalanan seoul yang sidikit rame. Ia akan pergi ke sebuah club untuk menenagkan pikiran nya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba memikirkan anak miskin itu. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Saat sedang menyetir dengan serius tiba-tiba ia melihat Dua orang preman menyeret seseorang yang sangat familiar menurutnya.

Ia langsung menepikan mobilnya untuk melihat orang tersebut, dan saat orang tersebut memberontak sehun tak sengaja melihat wajah tersebut. Ia sedikit tersentak saat melihat bahwa jongin lah orang tersebut.

Entah mengapa ia melajukan mobil nya mengikuti jongin yang diseret dua orang preman itu. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat jongin dibawa kedalam sebuah gang sempit. Ia menepikan mobilnya dan melihat dari dalam mobil.

Sehun terkejut saat melihat jongin di tampar oleh salah seorang disana dan pria yang satu nya merobek baju yang jongin kenakan. Jongin memberontak saat preman itu menciumi lehernya. Ia menangis kencang ia tak mau ini terjadi.

Sehun yang menyaksikan itu langsung mengerti bahwa jongin di perkosa. Didalam hati nya ia ingin menolong jongin tetapi ada terselip rasa egois di sana yang memerintahkan sehun untuk tidak menolong jongin.

Sehun melihat jongin yang menangis dan berusaha untuk lari tapi langsung di tampar oleh preman itu. Ia melihat celana jongin diturunkan dan pantat nya dipukul keras oleh mereka. Ia samar-samar dapat mendengar jongin berteriak. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyelamatkan jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu preman disana langsung memasukkan benda kebanggaan nya kedalam hole jongin, jongin berteriak histeris karena merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian belakang nya. Ia sekarang hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa melawan. Ia sangat lemas sekali apalagi ia baru pulang bekerja.

Saat jongin masih berteriak minta dilepaskan preman satunya langsung memasukkan junior nya agar dikulum oleh jongin. Jongin tidak mau ia ingin menolak tetapi rahang nya langsung dipegang oleh preman itu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan beberapa menit ia jatuh pingsan. Preman-preman tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan jongin yang pingsan setelah mendapatkan kepuasan.

Entah mengapa dengan dirinya, tiba-tiba saja sehun turun dari mobil nya menghampiri jongin yang tergeletak mengenaskan di aspal. Dengan baju nya yang robek tak layak pakai badan nya yang penuh memar dan juga ceceran sperma ditubuh nya dan jangan lupakan bercak merah disekitar selakangan nya.

Sehun memandangi wajah jongin yang dialiri bekas air mata dan juga bibir nya yang lecet akibat digigit oleh preman tadi. Ada rasa iba hinggap di hati nya, sehingga tanpa terduga ia mengangkat tubuh telanjang jongin ke dalam mobilnya.

TBC/END

Gimana chapter 1 nya?

Review please:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre:school life, friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

.

preview

.

Sehun memandangi wajah jongin yang dialiri bekas air mata dan juga bibir nya yang lecet akibat digigit oleh preman tadi. Ada rasa iba hinggap di hati nya, sehingga tanpa terduga ia mengangkat tubuh telanjang jongin ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan. Menerjapkan mata untuk menerima sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam mata nya. Dan badan nya terasa sakit semua terutama bagian belakang nya.

Ia melihat kesekelilingi ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna cream tersebut. Jongin merasa asing dengan ruangan ini dan juga baju yang dipakai nya sekarang, jongin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan diri nya semalam.

 _flashback_

 _Pukul sudah menunjukkan sebelas malam, saatnya jongin untuk pulang ke flat nya. Jongin sebenarnya merasa lemas sekali karena merasa tak enak badan. Tetapi tak mungkin ia meminta cuti, nanti gaji nya dipotong._

 _Jongin jalan dengan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung untuk mengusir bosan nya. Cafe tempat ia bekerja cukup jauh dari flat nya. Huft_

 _Dari kejauhan jongin dapat melihat ada dua preman sedang duduk di depan toko yang sudah tutup, awal nya jongin takut tetapi masa bodo. Kalo jongin tidak mengganggu mungkin mereka tidak akan mengganggu diri nya._

 _Ia berjalan semakin dekat dengan dua preman itu, jongin berusaha terlihat tenang saat akan melewati mereka._

 _"Hei adik manis" panggil salah seorang preman itu._

 _Jongin tetap tak membalas ucapan mereka ia mempercepat langkah nya._

 _"Hei tunggu kami sayang" ucap mereka lagi seraya beranjak pergi menyusul jongin yang masih berjalan._

 _Jongin semakin ketakutan dan gelisah saat mendengar ucapan mereka. Ia mencoba untuk berlari, tetapi naas tangan nya sudah ditarik oleh mereka._

 _"mau kemana hm?"_

 _"tolong lepaskan saya" mohon jongin._

 _"tidak bisa sayang, kita belum bermain" ucap salah satu preman sambil mengelus pipi jongin._

 _"tidak, tolong lepaskan saya" jongin berusah tenang untuk melawan mereka._

 _Kedua preman itu tak membalas ucapan jongin dan langsung menyeret jongin ke sebuah gang sempit._

 _"saya mohon, jangan lakukan ini" jongin mulai goyah, air mata nya mulai mengalir dipipi nya._

 _Jongin berusaha memberontak mereka, tapi ia malah mendapat tamparan dipipi nya._

 _"hiks.. Tolong lepaskan saya"_

 _"tenang sayang, kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar"_

 _Jongin terus menangis saat mereka merobek baju nya dan mencium sesekali mengigit lehernya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ia tak mau ini terjadi. Saat jongin hendak memberontak salah satu preman tersebut menampar pipi jongin lagi dan membalikkan badannya untuk menungging sedangkan preman satu nya mulai membuka celana jongin sekali tarik dan juga menampar pantat jongin keras secara bergantian._

 _"Akhh... Jangan hiks.. " tenaga jongin semakin melemah sekarang._

 _Dan tanpa aba-aba preman itu memasukkan benda kebanggaan nya ke dalam hole jongin. Dan terlihat darah segar mengalir ke paha jongin. Jongin sangat merasa kesakitan karena ini pertama kali untuk nya dan caranya pun dengan kasar._

 _"Akh. Sa-sakit tolo-Akh"_

 _Badan jongin terantuk-antuk akibat gerakan brutal dari preman tersebut. Ia sangat ingin pergi sekarang juga. sedangkan preman satunya langsung menampar pipi jongin menggunakan benda kebanggaan nya._

 _"Hisap dia!" perintah nya._

 _Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak. Melihat itu preman tersebut langsung memegangi rahang jongin dan melesatkan benda tersebut kedalam mulut hangat jongin._

 _Sekarang jongin benar-benar pasrah dengan keadaan yang di setubuhi dua orang preman sekaligus. Badan nya sakit dan sangat lemas hingga akhirnya tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh pingsan._

 _._

 _._

"hei jalang!" teriak sehun di depan wajah jongin yang terlihat melamun.

Jongin tersentak dari lamunan nya dan kaget dengan seseorang yang berada di depan nya sekarang.

"Se-sehun" cicit nya pelan.

"bangun juga kau akhirnya" kata sehun angkuh.

Jongin tak membalas ucapan itu, ia masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa ia bisa berada disini.

"setelah kejadian kemarin, seperti nya akan ada berita panas untuk beberapa hari kedepan" ucap sehun lagi.

"maksudnya?" jongin tak mengerti dengan apa yang sehun ucapkan.

"haa tentang pemerkosaan itu tentu saja" jawab sehun tenang.

"Apa? K-kau mengetahui nya?" tanya jongin pelan.

"jadi menurut mu siapa yang sudi membawa pergi manusia sampah seperti mu kemarin, kecuali aku HA?" sehun sedikit membentak jongin diakhir kalimat nya.

Jongin sedikit merasa sakit hati saat sehun mengatakan dirinya manusia sampah, tetapi ia tak mungkin melawan sehun. Karena bagaimana pun sehun lah yang membawa nya kemari.

"terimakasih sehun" ucap jongin lagi dengan kepala menunduk. Tak berani menatap wajah sehun.

"heum. Tetapi aku akan tetap menyebarkan berita ini kepada seluruh sekolah"

"jangan sehun! Aku Janji akan lakukan apa saja asal jangan bicarakan ini dengan siapapun" mohon jongin dengan muka memelas.

Jongin takut bila berita ini menyebar ia pasti akan semakin dibenci oleh seluruh murid disekolah nya. Bisa saja baekhyun dan chanyeol akan memandang jongin dengan tatapan jijiknya.

"benarkah?" tanya sehun memastikan.

Jongin dengan cepat mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau menjadi pembantu ku sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Bagaimana?"

Jongin nampak berpikir dengan ucapan sehun, bagaimana ia bisa membagi waktunya. Sedangkan pagi ia sekolah saat sepulang sekolah ia langsung pergi ke cafe dan pulang nya malam. Bagaiman ini? Batin nya.

"Aku tidak bi-" belum selesai jongin berbicara sehun sudah memotong nya.

"Berita itu sudah menyebar mulai besok" potong sehun cepat.

"ah iya iya sehun aku mau, tapi aku juga bekerja hun, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk kesini" jawab nya cepat.

"kau bisa berhenti dengan pekerjaan mu" jawab sehun enteng.

"itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak ada penghasilan untuk membeli buku dan juga kebutuhan hidupku" jawab jongin dengan suara lirih.

Sehun menghela nafas nya untuk menjawab ucapan jongin, semoga keputusan ini benar.

"untuk kebutuhan sekolah kau tak usah khawatir karena aku bisa mengratiskan nya dan untuk kebutuhan mu aku yang tanggung. Tetapi ingat kau harus selalu berada diapartemen ini dan tidak boleh keluar kecuali dengan izinku dan juga untuk pergi sekolah" sehun menjelaskan peraturan untuk jongin.

"Maksudmu aku tinggal disini?" tanya jongin heran.

Sehun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"tapi kenapa?"

"aku hanya ingin saat aku membutuhkan mu untuk melakukan ini itu dengan cepat dan tidak repot dengan menelponmu" jelas nya lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan uang saku untuk menaiki bus saat sekolah"

"kau pulang pergi bersamaku kecuali jika aku ada urusan"

Jongin hanya menghela nafas mendengar itu. Kenapa sih ia terjebak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Menurut jongin, sehun itu mengerikan apalagi dengan tatapan tajam nya. Tetapi ia juga sangat tak ingin berita itu diketahui semua orang di sekolahnya.

"sekarang cepat bersihkan dapur" perintah sehun.

"ah sebentar lagi Ne, badan ku masih sakit"

"baiklah untuk sekarang kau ku beri keringanan, tetapi nanti sore sudah harus bersih lalu setelah itu kita ke flatmu untuk mengambil barang-barangmu"

"baiklah"

Setelah mendengar jawaban jongin, sehun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan jongin yang masih merasa heran dengan semua kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Lalu jongin merebahkan tubuh nya lagi.

HUNKAI

Setelah sekitar satu jam ia dikamar, akhirnya jongin keluar dari kamar itu dengan tertatih karena sebenarnya bagian bawahnya masih sangat terasa sakit.

Jongin mulai menuruni tangga disana, karena ternyata ia tadi berada di lantai dua di sebelah kamar yang jongin duga adalah kamar milik sehun.

Ia melangkah kearah dapur yang sedikit berantakan karena ada beberapa piring kotor dan alat masak yang belum dicuci. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi karena belum makan dari semalam. Akhirnya jongin memasak ramen terlebih dahulu sebelum membersihkan dapur itu.

Setelah beberapa menit ia lalu mulai membersihkan dapur itu dimulai dari mengelap meja makan lalu menyapu lantai baru yang terakhir ia mencuci piring. Saat sedang menyabuni piring, sehun terlihat menuruni tangga menuju kedapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"cepat selesaikan, aku tunggu diruang TV" ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah jongin.

"Iya" jawab nya.

Lalu sehun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke ruang TV sedangkan jongin melanjutkan pekerjaan nya lagi yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya jongin selesai dengan pekerjaan nya. Lalu ia menyusul sehun di ruang TV.

"ayo hun aku sudah selesai" Ucap jongin sambil mengelap tangan nya yang basah.

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya menggumang dengan tidak jelas sebagai balasan.

"tunggu, apakah tak ada baju yang lebih kecil?" tanya jongin pelan.

Sehun akhirnya mengarahkan pandangan nya ke jongin saat mendengar pria berkulit tan itu bertanya. Dan ia juga baru menyadari bahwa baju nya terlihat besar di badan jongin.

"tak ada" jawab nya singkat.

"baiklah, pakai ini saja"

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari apartemen sehun menuju ke basement untuk menaiki mobil sehun, lalu mereka pergi ke flat jongin yang ternyata jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit mereka dijalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di flat kecil milik jongin. Jongin keluar terlebih dahulu dengan jalan yang tertatih. Sehun yang melihat itu berusaha tak peduli dan mengikuti jongin di belakang.

Lalu jongin terlihat memasukkan kunci dan memutar nya hingga pintu terbuka. Jongin langsung memasuki ruangan itu diikuti sehun. Sehun lalu memperhatikan ruangan kecil ini, tetapi walaupun kecil ruangan ini terlihat bersih dan nyaman. Mata nya tak sengaja melihat figura sebuah foto kecil yang didalam nya terdapat sebuah keluarga dengan anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun yang sehun yakini bahwa itu jongin.

"apakah ini orangtuamu?" tanya sehun akhirnya setelah sekian lama memandangi foto itu.

"iya" jawab jongin sambil memasukkan buku kedalam sebuah kardus kosong.

"kemana mereka?" tanya nya lagi Penasaran.

"mereka sudah meninggal" jawab jongin lirih.

"Maaf"

"tak apa" jawab nya.

Menyadari perubahan suara jongin, sehun merasa sedikit tak enak.

Setelah itu jongin melanjutkan pekerjaan nya memberesi pakaian dan juga barang yang ia akan pakai disana. Sesekali sehun akan membantu jongin, seperti mengambil kan barang yang terletak di atas lemari ataupun membereskan buku nya. Sehun pun tak tahu kenapa malah ia membantu jongin, karena disini jongin lah pembantu nya. Tapi entah lah masa bodo.

Sekitar hampir setengah jam mereka mengerjakan itu barulah mereka akhirnya selesai. Belum ada lima menit mereka beristirahat sehun sudah bersuara.

"cepat kita langsung pulang ke apartemen ku" suruh sehun.

"baiklah" jawab nya.

Jongin mulai mengangkat barang-barang nya menuju mobil sehun, dan lagi-lagi sehun membantu nya, karena ya jongin terlihat kesusahan apalagi dengan jalan yang tertatih.

HUNKAI

Semua nya sudah selesai, jongin sudah menata barang-barang nya di dalam kamar yang akan ia tempati selama disini, jongin sudah menata buku sekolahnya ke lemari khusus buku yang sudah disediakan, dan sekarang jongin sangat kelelahan jadinya ia berbaring di ranjang nya. Mata nya hampir tertutup sebelum suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan nya.

Cklek~

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar jongin, dan melihat pria tan itu tiduran di ranjang nya.

"Cepat buatkan aku makan malam." suruh nya Dengan muka datar.

"sebentar lagi ne, aku sangat kelelahan" jongin memang kelelahan karena dari tadi ia tidak ada istirahat sama sekali.

"dan aku tidak peduli" jawab sehun enteng

"cepat buat sekarang juga" perintah nya lagi.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan perintah sehun, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut saja. Lalu jongin beranjak dari kamar nya melewati sehun dan turun ke bawah untuk membuat makanan.

.

.

Sehun lalu turun saat mencium bau masakan dari dapurnya yang tanda nya jongin sudah selesai memasak. Dan benar saja saat sudah sampai dapur ia melihat jongin sedang menata meja makan yang akan sehun gunakan.

"cepat juga kau masak" ucap nya saat sudah duduk di kursi makan.

"karna aku sudah terbiasa masak" jawab jongin seadanya.

"dan silahkan makan" lanjutnya.

Lalu jongin beranjak akan pergi ke atas untuk mengerjakan pr untuk hari besok, sebelum suara sehun mengintruksi nya.

"mau kemana?"

"tentu saja ke kamar" jawab nya.

"kau tak makan?"

"Ah aku tak lapar" bohong nya.

Karena sebenarnya jongin sudah lapar dan tadi siang ia hanya memakan ramen.

"cepat duduk" perintah sehun tegas.

"ta-tapi aku tak lapar sehun" jawab nya tak berani menatap sehun yang seperti ini.

"kau kira aku tak tahu jika kau tak lapar" katanya lagi.

Jongin terkejut saat sehun mengetahui dirinya berbohong, apa ketara sekali ia sedang berbohong.

"tapi sungguh ak-"

"Aku tak terima penolakan"

Dan dengan itu akhirnya jongin hanya mengikuti kemauan sehun. Lagian jongin juga sangat lapar.

Entah mengapa sehun sedikit senang ada jongin di apartemen nya, karena selama ini ia merasa kesepian berada disini sendirian. Karena saat ia tinggal dengan orangtuanya pun ia juga merasa kesepian karena orang tua nya jarang berada dirumah. Mereka lebih sering pergi untuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka dari pada sehun.

Jadi sehun lebih baik pergi dari rumah orangtua nya dan membeli apartemen nya ini. Sebenarnya orang tua sehun sangat menyayangi nya tetapi pekerjaan lah yang membuat mereka terasa jauh dengan sehun.

HUNKAI

Terlihat jongin sedang mengerjakan pr nya dengan serius, sambil sesekali terlihat seperti mnghitung dengan jarinya. Tiba-tiba suara ponsel nya menghentikan kegiatan jongin.

 **' _baekkie is calling'_**

'yeobseo' sapa nya.

'jongin, kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk? Apa sesuatu terjadi?' terdengar suara baekhyun di sebrang sana khawatir.

'Ah ada insiden kemarin malam jadi aku tak bisa sekolah baek'

'ada apa? Ceritakan pada kami' kali ini suara chanyeol yang terdengar.

'Eoh kalian sedang bersama?' tanya nya.

'Ne, kami tadi sedang bingung dengan keadaan mu, saat kami ke flatmu kau tak ada'

'maafkan aku tak memberitahu kalian tentang keadaan ku' sesal nya.

'gwencana. Lalu sekarang kau dimana?' itu chanyeol yang bertanya

'aku berada diapartemen sehun'

'APA? BAGAIMANA BISA'Teriak mereka secara bersamaan, dan jongin langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga nya.

'tak usah berteriak juga' kata nya kesal. Karena ia tak mau tuli di usia muda.

'maaf, tapi jawab pertanyaan kami. Bagaimana bisa?'

'cerita nya panjang' jawab jongin.

'kami siap mendengar nya, kami kan temanmu. Iya kan yeolli?"

'benar sekali baek' sahut chanyeol dari sebrang sana.

Jongin terdiam cukup lama, ia mempertimbangkan ini. Apakah ia harus menceritakan semua nya kepada mereka? Tapi ia takut chanyeol dan baekhyun akan menjauhi nya. Tapi akhirnya jongin akan bercerita karena ia yakin mereka adalah sahabat yang baik.

'baiklah aku akan bercerita... '

Jongin menghela nafas nya perlahan.

'kemarin saat aku pulang dari cafe tempatku bekerja, aku diperkosa di jalan.. '

Terdengar pekikan kecil dari sana, seperti nya baekhyun.

'...setelah itu beberapa menit nya aku pingsan. Dan saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada diapartemen sehun. Lalu sehun bilang akan menyebarkan berita ini keseluruh murid sekolah-'

'brengsek! Akan aku hajar dia' terdengar geraman suara chanyeol

'tenang dulu chanyeol, aku belum selesai bercerita'

'baiklah. Lanjutkan'

'dan tentu saja aku takut dan memohon kepada nya, lalu ia mau mengabulkan nya asal kan aku mau menjadi pembantu nya. Dan aku akhirnya menyetujui nya, dan ia menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja dan tinggal di apartemen nya'

'tapi kenapa bisa begitu?'

'akupun juga tak mengerti. Tapi sehun juga lumayan baik,karena ia yang akan membiayai ku selama tinggal disini. Yah walaupun itu terdengar seperti gaji juga'

'kenapa kau tak menolak nya saja?'

'mau bagaimana lagi baek? Aku tak mau seluruh murid tau tentang ini'

'huh ini terserahmu saja, yang penting kau baik-baik saja kan?' tanya nya dengan suara yang melembut.

'ya, sekarang aku sudah lebih baik. Hmm... Baek.. Chan'

'Ada apa?' sahut mereka berbarengan.

'kalian tak jijik denganku?' tanya nya hati-hati.

'astaga Jongin, apa yang ada dipikiran mu? Mana mungkin kami berfikiran seperti itu, ini semua murni kecelakaan bukan kesalahan mu, dan tak mungkin kami menjauhi mu'

Baekhyun tak habis fikir dengan apa yang dikatakan jongin barusan.

'terima kasih baek.. Chan, aku sangat menyayangi kalian'

'hmm ya sama-sama, sekarang kau istirahat Ne. Agar tubuh cepat fit. Oke? Dan juga kau harus tetap berhati-hati dengan sehun'

'Ne sekali lagi terimakasih, jaljayo~'

Setelah itu baekhyun mematikan sambungan telepon nya dengan jongin.

Jongin sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti baekhyun dan chanyeol. Mereka sangat peduli dengan dirinya dan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan nya.

Jongin lalu melanjutkan PR nya yang belum selesai, tak berselang lama sehun membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam nya sambil membawa buku. lalu ia lemparkan buku itu dimeja yang jongin gunakan untuk belajar.

"kerjakan pr ku juga" perintah nya sambil terus memainkan game di handphone nya.

"bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama" tawar jongin.

"aku tak mau, pokoknya kerjakan punyaku" perintah nya lagi.

"huft baiklah" jongin sangat malas, sungguh.

Karena jongin saja belum selesai ditambah lagi ia harus menyalin nya dibuku sehun. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"kalau sudah selesai taruh di meja depan TV" setelah mengatakan itu sehun langsung keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban jongin.

Sehun ini sebenarnya juga murid berprestasi, hanya saja sekarang ia sedang malas untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Lagian ada jongin untuk ia suruh.

HUNKAI

Jongin keluar dari kamar nya untuk meletakkan buku sehun di lantai bawah. Saat sudah meletakkan buku, tiba-tiba ia merasa haus. Lalu iapun kedapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Jongin baru teringat bahwa hari ini akan ada acara music kesukaan nya pada pukul setengah sepuluh. Mata nya melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding dapur itu. Dan ternyata sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Lalu ia bergegas kembali ke ruang TV, dan menyalakan nya dengan suara agak pelan takut mengganggu sehun. Sebenarnya jongin sudah mengantuk tapi menonton sebentar tak apa pikirnya.

Dan benar saja baru sepuluh menit berjalan jongin sudah tertidur dengan pulas nya di sofa yang ia duduki. Terlihat ia menggelung badan nya karena dingin AC yang terasa dingin dikulitnya.

Sehun yang turun untuk mengambil buku dan juga mendengar sedikit bising dari bawah pun melihat jongin yang tertidur disofa. Sehun baru saja akan menendang kaki jongin tapi terhenti saat sadar badan jongin sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan. Akhirnya ia meletakkan punggung tangan nya di pipi jongin. Dan benar pipinya sangat dingin.

Akhirnya entah kenapa ia malah mengangkat tubuh jongin dan menaiki tangga perlahan untuk menuju kamar jongin yang berada disamping kamar nya. Dengan membuka pintu sedikit kesusahan akhirnya ia dapat membuka nya dan masuk ke dalam. lalu ia merebahkan tubuh jongin perlahan ke ranjang. Setelah itu memakai kan selimut.

Saat ia akan beranjak tiba-tiba tangan nya di pegang oleh jongin yang mata nya masih tertutup,

"Eomma jangan pergi... " ucap jongin lirih. sepertinya ia mengigau.

Sehun hendak menarik tangan nya tetapi jongin terlebih dahulu menarik tangan nya sedikit lebih kuat dan memeluk lengan sehun.

Sehun bingung dengan keadaan ini, apakah ia harus melepaskan tangan nya? Tetapi jongin seperti nya sangat nyaman saat memeluk lengan nya. Ia jadi bimbang.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut menaiki ranjang tersebut dan memposisikan badan di samping jongin. Dan tanpa terduga jongin langsung memeluk pinggang nya sangat erat.

Sehun sempat terkejut, tetapi akhirnya ia tetap tak menolak dan bahkan ikut memeluk tubuh jongin lalu meletakkan tangan nya sebagai bantalan untuk jongin dan menyusul jongin ke alam mimpi nya.

Dan sehun mendapat satu fakta bahwa jongin ini sangat manja!

TBC/END

haa akhirnya cp 3 update

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Wanna review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre:school life, friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

.

preview

.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut menaiki ranjang tersebut dan memposisikan badan di samping jongin. Dan tanpa terduga jongin langsung memeluk pinggang nya sangat erat.

Sehun sempat terkejut, tetapi akhirnya ia tetap tak menolak dan bahkan ikut memeluk tubuh jongin lalu meletakkan tangan nya sebagai bantalan untuk jongin dan menyusul jongin ke alam mimpi nya.

Dan sehun mendapat satu fakta bahwa jongin ini sangat manja!

.

.

.

Sehun perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya, ia menerjapkan nya beberapa kali. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang bertenger pada pinggang nya dan saat ia nenoleh ke samping benar saja ada jongin yang masih tertidur dengan memeluknya dan ia juga baru sadar tangan nya juga sedang memeluk jongin.

Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukan nya yang membuat jongin mengeliat kecil karena pergerakan tiba-tiba itu.

"eunghh... " jongin membuka matanya dan menerjapkan nya juga beberapa kali hingga ia sadar ada sehun di kamarnya.

"se-sehun?"

"cepat buat sarapan!" sehun langsung menyuruh jongin.

"tapi kenapa kau bisa disin-"

"sekarang!"

"Ah iy-iya" jongin langsung bangkit ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah nya dan gosok gigi.

Sedangkan sehun masih di ranjang merenungi apa yang ia lakukan dengan jongin kemarin, seharusnya ia tak boleh baik pada jongin. Ingat dia hanya murid lemah sehun, ingat! Inner nya dalam hati. Dan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak boleh baik pada jongin.

Setelah beberapa menit jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan tak menemukan sehun di ranjang nya yang berarti sehun sudah kembali ke kamar nya, sebenarnya jongin agak merasa heran saat mendengar cara bicara sehun yang terkesan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak mau memikirkan itu terlalu lama, Lalu jongin pun turun ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

HUNKAI

sehun mulai menuruni tangga sambil memasangkan dasi nya, ia langsung menuju ke dapur dan melihat makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan dan jongin sudah tak terlihat yang berarti ia sedang siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi disana dan langsung mulai memakan masakan jongin. Beberapa menit kemudian jongin juga terlihat menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju meja makan. Ia melihat sehun sedang makan dengan tenang.

Jongin juga langsung mendudukkan dirinya mulai menyiapkan piring dan ikut makan bersama sehun. Ia sesekali melirik sehun yang tetap makan dalam diam.

"sehun.. Nanti ak-" jongin belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sehun lagi-lagi memotong nya.

"diam!"

"tapi aku mau meng-"

"Aku bilang diam ya diam! Saat makan tak boleh ada yang berbicara" ucap nya lagi.

Jongin langsung terdiam saat sehun menaikkan nada suara nya.

Setelah selesai mereka langsung berangkat ke sekolah menaiki mobil sehun dan mereka hanya diam tak ada yang memulai berbicara, jongin takut berbicara dengan sehun karena sedari tadi sehun nampak dingin seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Saat melewati sebuah pertigaan tiba-tiba sehun menepi kan mobilnya. Jongin yang heran mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sehun.

"turun!" sehun berbicara ke arah jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya.

"tapi sehun, ini masih agak jauh"

"Aku bilang turun!" perintah nya lagi.

"Tapi-"

"kau tak mengerti bahasaku?"

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas dan turun dari mobil sehun. Dan sehun langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah. Sedangkan jongin hanya memandangi mobil sehun yang terlihat menjauh. Ia masih bingung kenapa sehun seperti ini, kenapa berubah seperti ini? Kemarin sehun terlihat lebih baik tapi kenapa sekarang berubah?

Lalu jongin mulai berjalan ke arah sekolah nya yang lumayan agak jauh itu.

HUNKAI

Baekhyun dan chanyeol baru saja memasuki kelas dan menghampiri jongin yang terlihat sedang membaca buku di tangan nya dengan tenang.

"Jongin... " baekhyun langsung mendatangi jongin dan memeluk nya.

"Yak! Kau apa-apaan sih? Lepaskan!" jongin sangat risih dipeluk seperti ini dengan baekhyun.

"Aku rindu dengan mu"

"Bukan, lebih tepat nya kami" tambah chanyeol.

"hmm aku hanya tak masuk sekolah sehari. Oke?"

"Ya, tapi kami khawatir. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan mu kemarin" kata baekhyun lagi.

"Maafkan aku, kalian tak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja" jongin tersenyum untuk menenangkan mereka.

Saat mereka mengobrol tiba-tiba sehun datang memasuki kelas dan duduk tepat di samping kanan jongin. Dan mereka memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun dari masuk sampai duduk. Terlihat chanyeol menggeram melihat sehun. Ia masih kesal dengan sehun.

Chanyeol hendak menghampiri sehun namun tertahan karena bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi akhirnya ia dan baekhyun langsung duduk tepat di depan jongin.

.

.

.

"jadi itu nama-nama kelompok kalian, dan tugas harus dikumpul 2 hari lagi" kata Jung Saemm.

"baik Saemm" jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah itu Jung Saemm keluar dari kelas.

"Jongin, kau tak apa sekelompok dengan nya? Atau aku akan memberitahukan pada Jung Saemm untuk mengganti kelompok?" tanya baekhyun khawatir.

Dan jongin hanya tersenyum pada baekhyun, ia sangat tau baekhyun khawatir padanya.

"tak apa baek. Lagian tak ada yang mau sekelompok dengan ku lagi"

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya, benar juga perkataan jongin.

"ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kanti bersama?" ajak chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ah aku di kelas saja. Aku tak lapar" kata jongin.

Sebenarnya jongin lapar, hanya saja ia tidak mempunyai uang. Ia lupa untuk meminta pada sehun, dan jongin tak mau merepotkan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"benar tak apa?" baekhyun memastikan.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepala nya.

"baiklah, kami ke kanti dulu" pamit chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum lagi dan memperhatikan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang terlihat menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Jongin juga bingung dengan hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol sebenarnya, karena mereka terlihat dekat sekali bahkan selalu bersama dimanapun. Saat baekhyun menelfon nya pun chanyeol juga berada disana yang notabane nya sudah malam untuk orang bertamu.

Tapi jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin mereka sudah berteman dari kecil makan nya dekat sekali, pikir nya.

HUNKAI

Sehun memasuki kelas nya dan melihat jongin sendirian berada di kelas.

"Ah sehun" jongin tersenyum melihat sehun, tetapi sehun tetap menunjukkan wajah datar nya.

"hmm.. "

Jongin nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataan nya karena mendapat respon seperti itu oleh sehun, tetapi akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian nya jongin mulai melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"ba-bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas nya nanti malam?" jongin nampak was-was dengan jawaban sehun.

"Tak bisa" jawab sehun acuh sambil memainkan handphone nya.

Ya sehun dan jongin memang sekelompok, karena itu lah baekhyun dan chanyeol khawatir dengan jongin, mereka sudah tau bagaimana sifat sehun.

"kenapa?" tanya nya lagi.

"Aku akan keluar nanti malam"

"kemana?"

"bisa diam tidak? Mulutmu itu cerewet sekali sih! Lagian kau tak punya hak untuk mengetahui aku akan pergi kemana" bentak sehun karena dari tadi jongin menanyai nya.

Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut pada sehun jika sedang berada pada kondisi seperti ini. Ia tak tau kenapa sehun terlihat sangat membenci nya, karena setau nya ia tak pernah membuat kesalahan pada sehun.

"kau kerjakan saja sendiri" kata nya dan langsung berlalu keluar kelas.

Dan jongin tetap menundukkan kepalanya sampai sehun benar-benar keluar kelas.

TBC/END

sampai sini dulu ya? Hehehe...

Maaf banget akhir-akhir ini jarang update soal nya banyak banget tugas yang mengharuskan aku pulang magrib jadi nggk ada waktu buat nulis.

Maaf juga ini pendek banget tapi aku janji bakal update cepet, jadi setiap chapter agak dikit gitu word nya.

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian cp ini?

Wanna review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre:school life, friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

.

preview

.

"bisa diam tidak? Mulutmu itu cerewet sekali sih! Lagian kau tak punya hak untuk mengetahui aku akan pergi kemana" bentak sehun karena dari tadi jongin menanyai nya.

Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut pada sehun jika sedang berada pada kondisi seperti ini. Ia tak tau kenapa sehun terlihat sangat membenci nya, karena setau nya ia tak pernah membuat kesalahan pada sehun.

"kau kerjakan saja sendiri" kata nya dan langsung berlalu keluar kelas.

Dan jongin tetap menundukkan kepalanya sampai sehun benar-benar keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai pun berbunyi, siswa-siswi terlihat berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumah, lalu ada baekhyun dan chanyeol yang menghampiri jongin yang masih membereskan alat tulis yang tadi digunakan nya.

"Jongin, kau mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya chanyeol.

"kalian pulang saja duluan, aku akan pulang bersama... "

Jongin menggantung kalimat nya dan melihat ke arah sehun yang masih tertidur dengan headset yang bertengger di kedua telinganya.

"tapi, apakah tak apa?" tanya baekhyun memastikan.

"tak apa sungguh. Kalian duluan saja" jongin tersenyum ke arah baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"baiklah, hati-hati ne?" baekhyun mengacak gemas rambut jongin dengan pelan.

"ne" jongin tersenyum lagi ke arah mereka.

Akhirnya baekhyun dan chanyeol melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan jongin dan sehun yang tertidur.

"yeolli.. Kapan kita akan jujur pada jongin?" tanya baekhyun sambil menyender kan kepalanya ke bahu chanyeol.

"sampai waktu yang tepat" jawab pria bertelinga lebar itu.

"tapi kapan?" tanya nya lagi Sambil memandang ke arah chanyeol.

"sabar baekki, nanti pasti ada waktunya." jawab nya lagi.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan chanyeol dan memajukan bibirnya karena kesal dengan jawaban chanyeol yang selalu seperti itu.

Sedangkan jongin yang masih dikelas sedikit bingung, apakah ia harus membangunkan sehun atau menunggu nya? Tapi sekarang sudah sore, tapi ia juga takut membangunkan sehun. Dan akhirnya jongin memilih menunggu sehun hingga tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tertidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian sehun bangun dan meregangkan otot-otot nya karena berada pada posisi menelungkupkan kepala terlalu lama. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan nya yang ternyata kelas nya sudah kosong. Lalu pandangan nya mengarah ke arah jongin yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Ia melihat jongin yang juga tertidur pulas, wajah nya yang mengarah ke kanan membuat pipinya tambah mengembung karena tertekan oleh tas yang di tindih nya, tanpa sadar sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah jongin yang menurutnya lumayan lucu.

Tapi saat ia sadar ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sehun langsung membereskan alat tulis nya dan membangunkan jongin.

"Bangun" ucap nya.

Tapi jongin tak bergeming dan tetap tertidur pulas.

"bangun jong.. " sehun mengguncang tubuh jongin.

"eunghh..." jongin mengeliat dan membuka mata nya.

Jongin nampak linglung dengan keadaan nya, saat sadar ia langsung berdiri dari duduk nya dan meminta maaf pada sehun.

"Ah sehun, maafkan aku. Aku ketiduran." ucap nya sambil memandangi sepatu nya dibawah.

"Tak apa, ayo pulang" sehun langsung berdiri dan keluar kelas duluan.

"ne" jongin yang melihat sehun sudah keluar langsung menyambar tas nya dan mengikuti sehun.

Dan keadaan sekarang tetap sama seperti tadi pagi saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah, diam tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sehun tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan nya sedangkan jongin memilih melihat luar jendela. Dan mobil itu hanya diisi oleh suara radio yang sehun putar.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen sehun, sehun langsung masuk ke kamar nya dan jongin pun juga langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Jongin terlihat menaruh tas nya di gantungan yang sudah tersedia dan akan mulai membersihkan badan, tapi mata nya tak sengaja melihat botol parfume di meja rias di sana. Seingat nya kemarin tak ada, atau memang sedikit terselip.

Jongin pun menghampiri meja rias itu dan mengambil botol itu, ia melihat-lihat botol dan sedikit mencium bau nya,

"Aku seperti mengenal bau ini, tapi siapa?"

Jongin mencoba mengingat-ingat mengenai bau ini, saat sudah menemukan nya ia sedikit terkejut. Satu nama yang ia pikirkan.

"Baekhyun..." lirih nya.

Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin baekhyun. Baekhyun saja terlihat membenci sehun jadi tak mungkin ia pernah ke sini. Mungkin saja hanya sama, lagian banyak orang yang menjual parfume seperti itu, batin nya.

HUNKAI

Sehun menuruni tangga di apartemen nya saat jam makan malam, dan ia sudah menemukan makanan yang jongin buatkan, tapi ia tak melihat jongin di sana. Mata nya melirik ke arah wastafel tempat cuci piring dan melihat satu piring yang belum dicuci yang berarti jongin sudah makan duluan.

Lalu iapun duduk dan mulai makan, tapi saat sehun makan ia merasa ada yang kurang. Sebelum nya ia memang sering makan sendiri kecuali jika 'orang itu' datang berkunjung dengan pacar nya yang berisik itu tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia merasakan ada yang kurang jika tak makan bersama ekhem jongin, ya walaupun tak ada pembicaraan saat makan karena memang ia sendiri yang tidak memperbolehkan tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda jika tak ada jongin.

Sehun lalu cepat menyelesaikan makan nya dan menaruh piring kotor ke wastafel, ia pun menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil nya lalu keluar dari apartemen.

Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin datang ke tempat itu, tapi ini sahabat nya yang mengajak dan mau tak mau ia pun mengiyakan ajakan itu.

Jongin keluar dari kamar dan tak melihat sehun di manapun, jongin ingin mengajak sehun untuk membuat tugas yang di berikan Jung Saemm tapi ternyata sehun benar-benar pergi. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali kekamar, berarti ia memang harus mengerjakan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah sangat mengantuk dan hendak membereskan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat tugas tadi tapi terhenti saat mendengar gedoran pintu yang cukup keras ia langsung berlari menghampiri pintu dan membuka nya, dan jongin terkejut melihat sehun yang seperti nya mabuk berat sampai di pegangi oleh salah seorang teman nya.

"Ah maaf, aku hanya ingin mengantar sehun. Karena ia sangat mabuk" kata orang tadi.

"ha iya, terimakasih" jongin baru tersadar saat orang tersebut berbicara.

Orang itu pun memindahkan tubuh sehun dari nya ke jongin dan memberikan kunci mobil sehun lalu pamit pergi.

Setelah itu jongin menutup pintu menggunakan kaki nya dan membopong sehun dengan susah payah karena sehun lebih tinggi dan juga lebih berat dari nya. Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya akhirnya ia berhasil membawa sehun sampai sofa di ruang TV, ia langsung menaruh sehun di sofa.

Jongin langsung lega saat bisa menaruh sehun ke sofa, sungguh ia tak sanggup untuk membawa sehun ke kamar nya di lantai dua.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan sehun saja.

"sehun... " panggil nya sambil menepuk pipi sehun.

Tapi tak ada respon dari sehun, ia malah hanya mengeliat kecil dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun bangun..." jongin mengulangi nya lagi.

Dan seperti nya berhasil, terbukti sehun mulai membuka mata nya perlahan. Tapi sehun bukan nya bangun malah tangannya memegangi pipi jongin yang berada di depan nya.

"jongin, kau manis sekali sayang" entah ini mengigau atau tidak tetapi sehun mengucapkan nya sambil tersenyum.

Dan jongin tertegun saat mendengar panggilan manis dan sayang dari sehun. Tetapi ia lebih terkejut saat melihat senyum sehun, ini pertama kalinya jongin melihat sehun tersenyum. Dan ia akui itu sangat tampan dan manis secara bersamaan.

Jongin merasa terhipnotis dengan pandangan didepan nya sampai tak sadar saat sehun memajukan wajahnya secara perlahan hingga kedua belah bibir tebal nya bertemu dengan kedua belah bibir tipis sehun.

Saat itu juga ia tersadar dan melotot kan matanya karena sangat terkejut ini first kiss nya, karena walaupun kemarin ia di perkosa tetapi kedua preman itu tidak mencium tepat dibibir nya.

Jongin berusaha melepaskan ciuman ini tapi sehun segera menekan kepala jongin agar tak terlepas dan juga memperdalam ciuman ini. Jongin semakin panik dan mencoba memberontak. Tapi sehun langsung membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang jongin berada di posisi bawah.

TBC/END

cepat kan update nya hehehe sengaja.

Ayy sekai: aku kelas sebelas, kamu kelas berapa?

Gimana cp ini?

Wanna review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Reality**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre:school life, friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

.

preview

.

.

Jongin berusaha melepaskan ciuman ini tapi sehun segera menekan kepala jongin agar tak terlepas dan juga memperdalam ciuman ini. Jongin semakin panik dan mencoba memberontak. Tapi sehun langsung membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang jongin berada di posisi bawah.

.

.

.

Jongin sangat panik, sungguh. Terlebih sehun terlihat lebih bernafsu dan tak mau melepaskan ciuman panjang ini. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba jongin merasakan tangan sehun yang tadi di kepala nya terlepas dan juga bibir nya yang juga berhenti melumat, tubuh sehun terjatuh menimpa tubuh jongin yang berada di bawah nya.

Jongin tentu saja terkejut atas apa yang terjadi, ia membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam lalu memandang wajah sehun yang tampak nya tertidur kembali. Jongin langsung bernafas lega. Tetapi sekarang yang menjadi masalah nya adalah tubuh sehun menindih tubuhnya, dan juga jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk memindahkan tubuh sehun dari tubuh nya.

Akhirnya jongin memilih untuk ikut tidur bersama sehun dengan kondisi ditindih.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar yang mengalunkan melodi yang menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah pagi, mentari pun mulai tampak dan mulai menyinari bumi.

Dua orang namja yang masih tertidur itupun mulai terganggu dengan suara kicauan burung, salah seorang namja yang memiliki kulit putih pucat perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan menerjabkan nya beberapa kali hingga pandangan nya yang tadi sedikit kabur sudah terlihat jernih.

Namja itu atau kita sebut sehun merasa aneh dengan ranjang nya, ia sedikit bangkit dari tiduran nya dan betapa terkejut nya ia saat mengetahui bahwa ia tertidur dengan jongin bahkan menindihnya di sofa.

Sehun langsung bangkit dan pergerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat namja yang satu nya merasa terganggu, tapi masih belum bangun, melainkan menyamankan tubuhnya pada sofa itu.

Sehun masih nampak berfikir, apa yang terjadi semalam hingga membuatnya tertidur di sofa bersama jongin.

flashback

 _"ayo lah sehun, hanya sedikit saja" jackson menyodorkan gelas itu ke arah sahabat nya, sehun._

 _"kau tau sendiri kan, aku tak bisa meminum alkohol"_

 _Sehun berusaha menolak tawaran sahabat nya itu. Karena ia memang tak bisa meminum alkohol, tetapi sahabat nya ini malah tetap bersikukuh agar sehun mencoba minuman keras itu._

 _"hanya sedikit saja" tawar nya lagi._

 _Akhirnya sehun menyambar gelas yang berada di tangan sahabat itu, dan langsung meneguk habis minuman tersebut. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan panas di sekitar tenggorokan nya. Tetapi entah mengapa rasa nya sangat candu bagi sehun dan tanpa pikir panjang ia meminta lagi dan lagi._

 _Hingga enam gelas sehun habiskan, kesadaran nya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya saat akan menegak gelas ke tujuh nya. Sedangkan jackson yang melihat sehun sudah tidak sadarkan diri langsung mengrutu(?)_

 _"dasar merepotkan" kata nya sambil berusaha membawa tubuh sehun ke parkiran._

 _Sehun sayup-sayup dapat melihat jackson di sebelah nya sedang menyetir dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh tertidur lagi._

 _Sehun merasa terganggu dengan tidur nya karena tepukan di pipi nya, perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan yang ia lihat pertama adalah wajah jongin. Entah mengapa sehun merasa wajah jongin yang berada di depan nya sangat manis dan tanpa sadar ia berucap..._

 _"jongin, kau manis sekali sayang"_

 _Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah jongin yang terlihat manis dan nampak terkejut dengan ucapan nya, dengan perlahan sehun mendekati wajah jongin dan dengan pasti bibir mereka bertemu._

 _Sehun begitu menikmati ciuman ini, menurut nya bibir jongin sangat manis dan sehun menyukai nya, ia tak menggubris penolakan dari jongin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

sehun Melebar kan matanya saat sekilas mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan refleks ia memegangi bibirnya. ia masih bisa merasakan rasa dari bibir jongin. Uh sangat memabukkan.

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang apik pada apartemen nya itu, ia menghela nafas. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.17 menit yang artinya ia dan juga jongin sudah terlambat.

Akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar nya tanpa membangunkan jongin terlebih dahulu. Hingga sekitar dua puluh menit berlalu barulah jongin nampak membuka matanya.

Ia terkejut saat melihat matahari sudah terang dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah jam. jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ketiduran, pasal nya jongin juga kelelahan mengerjakan tugas kemarin malam.

Tapi jongin merasa ada yang kurang pagi ini, jongin nampak berpikir hingga akhirnya ia ingat. Bukankah tadi malam ia tidur bersama sehun. Uhm jika mengingat tadi malam pipi jongin terasa panas dan bersemu hingga memunculkan warna pink samar pada pipinya.

Jongin bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika bertemu sehun, jongin berdoa semoga sehun tidak ingat kejadian kemarin, 'iya dia kan mabuk, pasti tidak ingat' jongin berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Jongin pun bergegas mencuci muka lalu membuat sarapan walaupun sedikit terlambat.

HUNKAI

Jongin sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaan nya dan ia sekarang bingung ingin melakukan apa lagi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas kemarin yang belum selesai. Jongin menaiki tangga ingin ke kamar nya, tetapi tepat sampai di sebuah kamar yang kita ketahui ialah milik sehun, ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pintu itu. Sedari tadi sehun tidak ada keluar sama sekali, apakah ia tidur lagi? Pikir nya.

Saat sedang menatapi pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sehingga membuat jongin terlonjak kaget sekaligus salah tingkah saat melihat sehun. Sehun sendiri pun sempat terkejut saat membuka pintu ternyata ada jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya tetapi ia dengan cepat menggantikan ekspresi terkejut nya dengan wajah datar seperti tembok nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya nya.

"A-ah itu... Emm... Ak-aku sedang...ingin membersihkan pintu mu. Iya membersihkan pintu" jawab jongin salah tingkah.

"benarkah?" tanya sehun lagi curiga.

"tentu saja. Ah aku akan pergi ke kamar, annyeong sehun"

Setelah mengatakan itu jongin langsung berjalan sedikit berlari ke kamar nya dan langsung menutup pintu tersebut.

Sehun yang melihat jongin yang seperti nya salah tingkah pun tersenyum tipis sambil bergumang...

"aneh"

Sedangkan jongin yang baru saja menutup pintu langsung menngirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya seperti habis berlari maraton. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Oke, tenang jongin. Mungkin ini karna efek semalam dia mencium mu" ucap nya pada diri sendiri.

HUNKAI

Sehun sedari tadi merasa sangat bosan, ia sudah mencoba menonton TV tetap merasa bosan, sehun juga sudah bermain game di handphone nya tetap tak ada perubahan. Ia ingin pergi tapi teman nya sekolah semua, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa berguling-guling tidak jelas di ranjangnya.

Sehun berhenti sebentar dari acara berguling nya dan nampak berpikir, apa yang sedang jongin lakukan ya? Pikir nya.

Lalu ia pun bangkit dari tiduran menuju kamar jongin yang berada disebelah nya. Ia membuka pintu kamar jongin perlahan, dan yang ia lihat jongin sedang menulis dibuku nya dengan membelakangi pintu mengarah ke jendela.

Jongin sepertinya tidak sadar ketika sehun membuka pintu dan juga berjalan mendekati nya. Sehun perlahan menghampiri jongin yang masih serius menulis.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Aaahhh... "

Jongin dengan refleks berteriak saat mendengar suara dibelakang nya, tapi saat menyadari bahwa itu suara sehun, jongin langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat sehun sedang berdiri dibelakang nya.

"ha sehun, aku kira siapa" kata nya sambil mengelus dada nya.

"apa yang kau tulis?" sehun tak mempedulikan ucapan jongin dan mengulang pertanyaan nya.

"ini tugas kelompok kita" jawab jongin dengan lirih.

"hmm" sehun hanya menggagukkan kepala nya dan bergumang.

"kau tak bosan?" tanya nya lagi.

"uh memang kenapa?" bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan sehun jongin malah balik bertanya.

"tinggal jawab saja apa susah nya" sehun jadi geram sendiri.

"hm sedikit" jawab jongin akhirnya.

"ayo pergi" ajak sehun atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh jongin masih dengan wajah flat nya.

"Ha kemana?" tanya jongin sedikit terkejut.

"ikut saja" kata sehun sehun lalu langsung pergi keluar.

Sedangkan jongin masih bengong dengan ajakan sehun, tanpa sadar ia terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Jadi tidak?" teriak sehun dari luar kamar jongin.

Jongin yang tadi terdiam akhirnya tersadar saat mendengar teriakan sehun dan bergegas keluar.

"a-ah iya-iya"

TBC/END

Aahh maafkan aku yang buat karakter sehun labil banget jadi orang. Hehehe

Oh iya aku mau kasih tau sesuatu yang penting buat aku... Sekarang aku lagi ulang tahun!/yyeeaahhh/ Ulang tahun yang ke 17:)

Nggk kerasa udah makin tua aja akunya, dan thanks god semoga aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi kedepan nya. And i believe God bless me always.

07022017

And gimana ch ini menurut kalian

Wanna review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Reality**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre:school life, friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

.

preview

.

.

.

"ayo pergi" ajak sehun atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh jongin masih dengan wajah flat nya.

"Ha kemana?" tanya jongin sedikit terkejut.

"ikut saja" kata sehun sehun lalu langsung pergi keluar.

Sedangkan jongin masih bengong dengan ajakan sehun, tanpa sadar ia terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Jadi tidak?" teriak sehun dari luar kamar jongin.

Jongin yang tadi terdiam akhirnya tersadar saat mendengar teriakan sehun dan bergegas keluar.

"a-ah iya-iya"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari gedung apartemen Sehun, sebenarnya tadi Sehun bukan ingin mengajak Jongin kesini tapi apa boleh buat tiba-tiba saja saat melintasi taman ini Jongin langsung memekik yang langsung otomatis membuat Sehun terpaksa memberhentikan Mobilnya. Untung saja tidak ada kendaraan lain dibelakang mereka.

Sehun sekarang hanya memandangi Jongin dengan heran. Pasalnya sedari mereka turun dari mobil Jongin langsung keluar dan berjongkok di dekat bunga berwarna ungu putih yang Sehun tidak tau namanya. Jongin hanya akan tersenyum dan mengagumi Bunga itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

Jongin tak langsung membalas ucapan Sehun, ia menunjukkan senyuman nya yang manis itu kepada Sehun.

"Dulu saat Eomma ku masih ada, aku dan Eomma sering menanam dan menyiram bunga ini. Aku sudah sangat lama tidak melihat tanaman ini" kata Jongin dengan tulus.

Sehun dapat mengetahui nada ceria dalam ucapan Jongin dan tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa ia juga mendengar nada sedih didalam nya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tua. Ya walaupun sebenarnya Orang tua nya masih ada bahkan masih terlihat sehat, tetapi selama ini ia merasa seperti tak memiliki Orangtua karena mereka berdua lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama pekerjaan nya dibandingkan berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Sehun tak membalas ucapan Jongin, ia kembali memperhatikan Jongin yang kembali sibuk dengan bunga-bunga itu.

HUNKAI

Bel tanda istirahat untuk jam pertama sudah terdengar, para siswa dan siswi saling berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin, ke perpustakaan maupun mengenai urusan mereka masing-masing.

Disebuah kelas masih terdapat beberapa murid yang lebih memilih untuk tetap berada didalam kelas.

"Ayo Jong, kita ke kantin!" Ajak Baekhyun pada Jongin yang terlihat mengeluarkan buku untuk ia baca.

"Ah kalian berdua saja" Kata Jongin sambil mulai membolak-balikkan setiap lembaran buku itu.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol?

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Kalau boleh jujur ia sudah lapar sekarang ini hanya saja ia tak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Sehun tak pernah memberinya uang saku untuk di sekolah.

"Aku tadi sudah sarapan" akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa menjawab itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit curiga pada Jongin. Karena selama Jongin tinggal bersama Sehun ia tak pernah pergi kekantin. Mereka curiga Sehun tak memberikan Jongin Uang, tetapi jika mereka bertanya pasti Jongin selalu menjawab kalau uang yang diberi Sehun ia tabung.

Jadi mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Karena memang itu Jongin sendiri yang berbicara.

"Baiklah, kami tinggal dulu" akhirnya mereka pun pergi kekantin.

Setelah itu Jongin pun membaca buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Dan tak lama setelah itu nampak Sehun memasuki kelas dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin.

"Nanti kita harus pulang cepat" Sehun mulai membuka suara.

Jongin yang mendengar suara Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Kenapa?" tanya nya dengan bingung.

"Kita akan berbelanja bahan makanan" Kata Sehun lagi.

Ah Jongin baru ingat tadi pagi dikulkas mereka memang sudah hampir kosong sehingga mereka hanya memakan Omelet biasa.

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu Jongin melanjutkan lagi membaca nya sedangkan Sehun mulai mendengarkan music dari handphone nya menggunakan headset.

HUNKAI

Semua murid tampak membereskan alat tulis mereka setelah guru yang mengajar sudah keluar. Mereka mulai keluar satu persatu.

"Aku tunggu dimobil" Jongin mengangguk 'kan kepalanya.

Sehun sudah bergegas menuju mobil terlebih dahulu dan memang selalu seperti itu jika mereka akan pulang.

"Ayo kita keluar" Ajak Chanyeol pada dua orang yang masih membereskan alat tulis nya.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar Yeollie" Baekhyun langsung buru-buru memasukkan buku terakhirnya.

"Aku sudah, ayo Chan ayo Jong!"

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol untuk menunggu Jongin.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku harus mengembalikan buku dulu ke perpustakaan. Tadi saat istirahat aku lupa"

Jongin berbicara sambil mengangkat buku yang akan ia kembalikan.

"Ayo kami temani" tawar Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum dan langsung berdiri disisi Baekyun. Setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas. Tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba Baekyun berhenti yang mau tak mau membuat kedua Orang yang berada disana juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Ah aku lupa. Bukankah kita akan membeli keb- eh maksudku membeli makanan yang didekat toko buku itu Chan? Ayo harus sekarang karena tak lama lagi akan tutup"

Baekhyun berbicara sambil sedikit memberi kode pada Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu mengerti.

"Ah iya aku baru ingat" Chanyeol baru merespon setelah beberapa detik dipandangi oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi kami tak bisa menemani mu Jongin. Apakah tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak enak hati.

"Tentu saja tidak papa, aku bisa sendiri"

Jongin tersenyum agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun biasa saja. Karena sungguh ia tak apa kalau cuma mengembalikan buku sendirian.

"Baiklah. Maafkan kami Jongin, kami harus pergi"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan" sahut Jongin.

Setelah Mereka sedikit jauh dari Jongin barulah Baekhyun mulai berbicara.

"Aku hampir lupa Chan" kata Baekhyun.

"Benar. Ayo bergegas nanti kita kena marah oleh kanjeng ratu" kata Chanyeol sambil bercanda.

"Dasar"

Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan sambil tertawa karena ucapan Chanyeol.

Dilain sisi Jongin berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi karena memang jam pulang sudah sedari tadi terlaksana.

Saat baru saja berbelok, Jongin berpapasan dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya yaitu Kyungsoo dan juga Minseok.

"Eh kebetulan sekali" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang heran hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Jongin, bisakah kau bantu kami" kata kyungsoo.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya nya.

"Kami ingin mengambil bola volly, tetapi tempat nya tinggi sekali. Kau tau sendirikan tinggi kami berdua ini" Kata Minseok.

"Ah tak masalah. Dimana letaknya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Terimakasih. Mari kami tunjukkan"

Setelah mengatakan itu. Mereka pun pergi ke gudang belakang untuk mengambil bola. Setelah sampai Minseok masuk terlebih dahulu baru diikuti Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

Sesaat mereka masuk kedalam gudang, Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu. Sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi Jongin.

"Kenapa ditutup Soo?"

Bukan nya menjawab Pertanyaan Jongin. Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin dan mengalunkan tangan nya.

Plak-

Jongin tentu saja terkejut dan langsung memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan Oleh Kyungsoo dan memandang tanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu" kata Kyungsoo sinis.

"T-tapi kenapa?"

Jongin sungguh tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang ini, ia tak tahu apa kesalahan nya sehingga membuat Kyungsoo marah padanya.

Plak-

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menampar Jongin lagi sehingga terdapat memar pada pipinya dengan luka sobek pada sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau mendekati Sehun kan?" Tanya kyungsoo marah sembari memberi kode pada Minseok yang berada dibelakang Jongin.

"Ak-aku tak ad-"

BUGH

Jongin langsung jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan setelah mendapat pukulan balok pada leher belakang nya.

"Beres, sekarang kita tinggalkan dia. Awas saja kalau berani mendekati Sehun lagi"

Kyungsoo dan Minseok pun langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut tak lupa mereka mengunci pintu gudang itu meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang pingsan.

 **TBC**

 **akhirnya balik lagi setelah sekian lama. Hehe**

 **Maaf ya kalo pendek.**

 **And last,**

 **Wanna review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reality**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre:school life, friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

.

preview

.

.

.

BUGH

Jongin langsung jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan setelah mendapat pukulan balok pada leher belakang nya.

"Beres, sekarang kita tinggalkan dia. Awas saja kalau berani mendekati Sehun lagi"

Kyungsoo dan Minseok pun langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut tak lupa mereka mengunci pintu gudang itu meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang pingsan.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sangat bosan menunggu Jongin di mobilnya. Sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuk nya pelan ia berpikir lebih baik mencari Jongin. Lalu ia pun mencabut kunci mobil nya dan langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

Saat ia sudah sampai dikelasnya ia tak mendapati siapapun yang berada disana. Ia melihat-lihat sekitar dan tak sengaja melihat teman sekelas nya yaitu Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Soo, apakah kau melihat Jongin?" tanya nya.

"Uh Jongin? Seperti nya tadi aku melihat nya pulang bersama dengan Taemin" jawabnya santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat kepalan tangan Sehun yang sedikit menonjolkan uratnya tanda sedang emosi. Lalu iapun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung pergi menuju parkiran atau lebih tepatnya ke mobilnya dan membanting pintunya sedikit keras.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat melihat Sehun langsung pergi.

"Kau memang benar-benar licik" ejek Minseok.

"Itulah diriku" bukan nya marah ia malah membanggakan dirinya yang licik itu.

Sejak awal ia memang tidak suka melihat Jongin ditambah setelah melihat Jongin pulang bersama Sehun, ia langsung berencana untuk membuat Sehun membenci Jongin.

Lain hal nya dengan Sehun yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena menahan emosi. Ia sendiri tak tau mengapa begitu marah saat mendengar bila Jongin pergi bersama dengan orang lain. Ia berusaha berfikir jernih, mungkin saja ia marah karna tadi mereka sudah berjanji untuk berbelanja dan juga Jongin tadi tak meminta izin padanya terlebih dahulu. Iya Sehun memantapkan hatinya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya menjauhi area sekolah.

HUNKAI

Jongin perlahan mulai membuka matanya, tapi tak berapa lama ia menutup matanya kembali karena merasakan pusing dan sakit luar biasa pada kepala bagian belakang nya.

Jongin berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya saat dirasa nya cukup kuat, tapi baru saja duduk sakit itu mulai menghampiri nya lagi. Jongin melihat keadaan sekitar dan menemukan dirinya yang berada di dalam gudang.

Ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya, saat melihat sebuah balok yang tak jauh tergeletak dari tempatnya barulah ia ingat bahwa tadi Ia ditampar oleh Kyungsoo dan juga tiba-tiba merasakan sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya lalu jatuh pingsan.

Jongin berusaha berdiri dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok karena rasa pusing nya belum hilang. Ia mencapai gagang pintu dan mencoba membukanya, tapi sudah dicoba berkali-kali tetap tak bisa akhirnya ia pun mulai berteriak.

"Asshh... " tetapi baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, rasa perih pada bibirnya benar-benar terasa.

Ia pun meraba bibirnya dan dapat merasakan jika ada luka disudut bibirnya. Jongin mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, dan mulai berteriak lagi.

"Tolong!"

"tolong... "

Sudah beberapa kali ia berteriak dan sedikit mengedor pintu tetap saja tak ada sautan, sepertinya di luar sudah sangat sepi dan mulai gelap.

Jongin tak tau sekarang jam berapa karna ia tak membawa handphonenya. Ia sedikit putus asa karena Badannya semakin lemas tenaga nya juga terkuras untuk berteriak dan juga karna efek dari pingsan tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu di belakangnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi tak terlalu lama setelahnya ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sepertinya mendekat. Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali berteriak.

"Tolong, siapapun diluar tolong aku!" jongin berteriak berharap seseorang dapat mendengar nya.

"Siapa didalam?" terdengar sautan di luar.

Jongin yang sepertinya mengetahui suara itu, yaitu suara penjaga sekolah mereka pun, langsung meminta bantuan.

"Paman Lee, tolong aku paman. Aku Jongin"

"Eoh Jongin?" tak lama setelah itu pintu mulai dibuka dari luar dan nampaklah Paman Lee di sana.

"Jongin, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya nya heran.

"Ta-tadi aku ingin mengambil bola. Mungkin seseorang tidak tau aku didalam dan menguncinya." jawabnya berbohong. Ia tak mau membuat masalah ini semakin besar dan pada akhirnya ia pun berbohong. "Hm, tapi apakah kau tak apa?" Tanya paman Lee lagi.

"aku tak apa. Terimakasih paman" Jongin membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Iya, sama-sama"

HUNKAI

Jongin berjalan dengan sangat pelan, tenaga benar-benar terasa habis. Ditambah fakta bahwa ia belum memakan apapun selain sarapan tadi lagi.

Jongin sampai harus berhenti beberapa kali karena merasa lemas. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan lama akhirnya Jongin sampai didepan apartemen Sehun. Badan jongin sungguh benar-benar tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi, ia mulai mengetuk pintu apartemen beberapa kali.

"Sehun... Tolong buka pintu nya" katanya dengan sedikit lirih.

Sedangkan Sehun yang sedang menonton tv didalam memang sengaja mengabaikan Jongin dan tetap fokus menonton walaupun sempat terganggu karena ketukan dan suara Jongin.

Sehun berencana agar Jongin tidur diluar. Itu memang hukumannya karena pergi seenaknya saja dan tidak mengabari nya tadi.

Jongin yang masih mengetuk pintu akhirnya menyerah karena pusing tiba-tiba menyerang nya. Ia yang tak kuat akhirnya jatuh pingsan lagi didepan pintu apartemen Sehun.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 04.35 pagi tiba-tiba ada ketukan keras dari luar yang mengganggu Sehun yang masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Ia berusaha mengabaikkan ketukan itu tetapi semakin bertambah kencang pula orang tersebut mengedor pintunya.

Sehun yang jengah akhirnya dengan rasa mengantuk yang luar biasa berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu apartemen nya.

Saat sudah terbuka Sehun menemukan Hwang ahjumma tetangga disebelah apartemennya.

"Maaf nak, tetapi aku ingin memberitahukan pacarmu jatuh pingsan" katanya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menemukan Jongin tergeletak disana.

"Bawalah dia masuk"

"Ah terima kasih ahjumma"

Setelah mengatakan itu Hwang ahjumma langsung pamit dan sehunpun mengangkat tubuh Jongin masuk.

Sehun membawa tubuh Jongin kedalam kamar yang ditempati Jongin sendiri. Sehun bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Ia bisa melihat luka pada sudut bibirnya dan juga wajah Jongin nampak pucat.

HUNKAI

Jongin terbangun saat mendengar sedikit keributan di luar kamarnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara sahabatnya yaitu Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang nya dan berjalan keluar, saat hendak membuka pintu ia dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang meninggi.

"Aku tak tau apa yang ada dipikiran mu Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun membentak Sehun.

"kenapa bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan Jongin berada diluar semalaman Ha!"

"sabar sayang, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Sehun" Jongin terkejut saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Sayang.

"Aku hanya sedikit memberinya pelajaran Hyung" Jongin bisa mendengar suara Sehun. Dan ia juga sedikit terkejut saat Sehun memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Hyung.

"Aku sungguh menyesal mempunyai sepupu seperti dirimu" Bentak Baekhyun dengan marah.

Jongin sangat terkejut saat Baekhyun bilang mereka merupakan sepupuan, kenapa mereka tak jujur padanya? Jongin yang terkejut tak sadar saat mundur menabrak meja dan menjatuhkan sebuah gelas.

Prangg...

"Jongin!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

 **tbc**

 **Pendek lagi hehe.**

 **Ada rekomendasi buat ff mana yang dilanjutin selanjutnya?**

 **Wanna review?**


End file.
